Antiquated Rituals
by storyofeden
Summary: She hadn't intended for today to go like this. Granted, she never could have predicted what happened...


**Authoer's Note: I am rather proud of this one shot. I know I should've been working on my Camdgins story, or studying for my quiz tomorrow...BUT this needed to be written.**

**Thanks to Mollie, who remidns me that antiquated rituals aren't necessarily antiquated.**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Clearly.**

* * *

Brennan hadn't intended for today to go like this. Granted, she never could have predicted what happened.

One month ago, when Hannah had come into her office and asked her to be the Maid Of Honor in her wedding, she had had no idea what to think. Stunned, she had yes, of course. Hannah had been happy, insisting that it would be a small ceremony, and that there was nothing to worry about.

Worry. Worry? Brennan had thought. Booth hadn't even told her he was engaged, and yet Hannah wanted her to be the Maid of Honor.

The four weeks leading up to the wedding had been hectic ones. She and Hannah had done all the planning and arranging. Booth had stayed out of it. In fact, she and Booth had barely spoken since Hannah came to see her. Instead, she and Hannah had taken care of everything.

Even then, dress shopping had been awkward. She, Hannah, Booth, and Jared had all gone to the wedding shop, and tried on dresses and tuxes for what seemed like hours. Jared had attempted to make small talk with her, only to be stopped by Booth, who seemingly didn't want her as a part of this ceremony at all. They had finally decided on the dresses. Hannah's wedding dress was simple, strapless, and floor-length, with small beaded swirl patterns on the bodice. Brennan's dress was dark blue, bringing out the color in her eyes. It was knee length and simple. Jared let out a cat-call when she exited the dressing room. Booth didn't even look.

The bachelorette party had been a night to remember. Hannah, Brennan, Cam, and Angela had all gone out to a local bar. Bypassing the stripper idea Angela kept insisting on, they opted for a corner table at The Founding Fathers, and had drunk themselves under the table. Brennan, being the least intoxicated of all of them, hailed a cab at last call, and followed the other three women into it. After dropping Cam and Angela off at their respective houses, she told the cab driver Booth's address. After getting dropped off at the apartment, Hannah proceeded to throw up in the grassy area by the front steps.

"Temperance?" she had said between vomiting.

"Yes?"

"He's in love with you, you know."

"That's…not true, Hannah. He loves you. You're getting married and your wedding will be beautiful." She tried to calm down the drunken woman and rubbed her back affectionately.

Today, when the ceremony had started, Brennan walked to the front of the church and stood to the preacher's right. Booth had refused to even look at her. She was apparently invisible to him. He had truly moved on. This was it.

Hannah had then processed in, and handed her flowers to Brennan. The ceremony had commenced.

"Do you, Hannah Elizabeth Burley, take this man, Seeley Joseph Booth, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Seeley Joseph Booth, take this woman, Hannah Elizabeth Burley, to be your wife?"

The silence in the church was palpable. The hesitation had come as a shock to everyone.

"Bones?" Booth said, leaning to see her properly.

She simply stood there, unable to move. This situation was too awkward, even for her.

"Seeley, what-?" Hannah started, but Booth cut her off.

"Bones…"

"Booth, What are you doing? Say I do, so we can finish this antiquated ritual and go to the lovely reception."

Booth stepped around Hannah in order to stand in front of Bones, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Bones, you've gone along with this entire wedding, and you haven't said two words about how you really feel about it."

"This is not the time nor the place to have this conversation." She tried, eyes scanning the crowd for a friendly face. Or an exit.

"You haven't said how you really feel about this whole thing. I know you. You always have something to say."

"Excuse me, Booth. I've told Hannah everything. I want you two to be happy. That's what matters," she began to walk back down the aisle, away from the altar. "I am sorry for ruining this day for you Hannah, it was never my intention."

At that, she turned and ran out of the church.

* * *

Booth stood at the altar, watching Brennan's back as she ran out of the church.

"Go," Hannah told him. He looked at her and opened his mouth in an attempt to say something but nothing came out.

"I know. It's ok. Go," she assured him.

The last time he remembered running so fast was when Bones was trapped in a car.

* * *

Booth caught up to her right outside the church.

"Bones!"

"What do you want, Booth?"

"I don't want to marry Hannah."

"Then don't. I don't see why anyone would want to be apart of such an outdated—"

He kissed her. Then and there, in front of the church that was full of his wedding guests, he kissed her in a way that left nothing to be questioned. He didn't want to marry Hannah because he was still in love with her.

Pulling away, Brennan looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Booth's insistence that she listen to him.

"I love you. I know I didn't say it before, but I am now. I love you, Bones. You may not be able to promise me 30, or 40, or 50 years, but I can promise that to you. That day, in front of the FBI building, I asked you to give us a shot. And you said you cuoldn't change but I'm not asking you to," he took a deep breath.

"Booth—"

"And I know that you may not believe in love, or marriage, or any of that, but you believe in me."

"Booth—"

"Let me prove to you that love exists. Just give him one chance. Give us one chance."

"Booth!" she finally got his attention. "Will you listen to me?"

He only nodded.

"I love you too."

She kissed him. Then and there, in front of the church that was full of his wedding guests, she kissed him in a way that left nothing to be questioned. She didn't want him to marry Hannah because she was in love with him.

"Well it's about damn time."

Booth and Brennan broke apart to see Hannah standing there, side by side with Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets.

"Uh…" was all Booth managed.

"Okay, everybody pay up," Hodgins said reaching his hands out to collect money.

"You bet on us?" Brennan asked in confusion.

"We were wondering how long it would take the two of you to get back together. We just need Hannah's help to do that," Cam explained.

"You mean…"

"Sorry, Seeley. My proposal was…"

"Bogus." Angela finished for her.

"We had to get you two back together. I know you care for me a lot. But I also know that you were still in love with Temperance. We all got together—"

"And devised this genius plan, if I do say so myself." Angela bragged.

"Is there going to be a wedding today? Or did I put on my good suit for nothing?" Sweets complained.

"Coldplay," Booth mumbled under his breath.

Brennan giggled, then looked up at Booth.

"Will you participate in this antiquated ritual with me?" she asked him.

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask?"

"Just because I'm willing to admit that love exists, doesn't mean that I'm willing to let you do everything, Booth."

With a laugh, they went back inside the church. As they said "I do", their friends whistled and cheered.

Brennan hadn't intended for today to go like this. Granted, she never could have predicted what happened…

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable. Read and Review. Please.**


End file.
